


Untouched

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Car Sex, Episode: s02e05 Smell Ya Later, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Eve watches Villanelle touch herself in the car.





	Untouched

The Forest of Dean is over two and a half hours away. Though Villanelle hasn’t said it yet, Eve can tell from all the fidgeting that she’s bored. She has already briefed Villanelle, so they sit in silence in the back seat as the driver takes them to the location, also not speaking.

It doesn’t surprise Eve when Villanelle puts a hand on her thigh, staring out the window. She grabs the wandering hand and places it on Villanelle’s own leg. A quick glance at the driver tells her that he’s focused on driving in the dark, so she leans over to tell Villanelle what she wants.

“Touch yourself,” she whispers, feeling her breath tickle Villanelle’s ear.

Villanelle grins. “I knew you had it in you.”

Eve guides Villanelle’s hand up and down, massaging her thigh and watching the amusement on her face. Then she lets go, giving Villanelle something resembling control.

They stare at each other. Villanelle’s eyes are bright; they shine, even though it’s dark inside the car. Her predatory look – despite her being the one told what to do – makes Eve shiver in the best possible way.

Villanelle uses one hand to adjust her voluminous skirts, creating a gap for her other hand to move. When Villanelle parts her lips, Eve can tell exactly where the concealed hand is. Eve glances at the driver again before returning her gaze to Villanelle’s gorgeous, open face. Her guard is down, her eyes closed. Eve wants it to stay that way, for she can’t think of anything more beautiful right now.

Villanelle shuffles in her seat, and reaches to release the seatbelt. Eve grabs her arm, stopping her.

“No,” she says. “Don’t move.”

Villanelle pouts, but doesn't try again. Instead, she continues to touch herself, cheeks red from the effort of trying not to breathe too loud. Eve figures Villanelle must be touching her clit with a finger slick with her own arousal. The thought makes Eve cross her legs and clench her thighs, trying to ignore her own lust.

But it’s too strong to be ignored. When Villanelle’s laboured breaths become too much like moans, Eve takes charge. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she shuffles right next to Villanelle, slips one hand under the skirt, and covers Villanelle’s mouth with her own, silencing her moans. The kiss is hot and dirty, just as she expected. It works too well – before she gets much of a chance to guide how fast and how hard Villanelle touches herself, Villanelle is panting into her kiss and trembling all over.

Without a word, Eve disentangles herself and puts her seatbelt back on. She doesn’t look at Villanelle, but she can sense her trying to meet her gaze.

“You look disappointed,” Villanelle says, sounding a little offended.

Eve doesn’t respond. She should’ve known better; car sex never lives up to expectations. And now, thanks to her, the rest of the journey will be tense and awkward. She’ll never admit it, but their professional relationship is not off to the best start.


End file.
